DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): The proposed project is designed to test the hypothesis that physiological changes attributed to childhood sexual abuse (CSA) moderate the relationship between CSA and adult sexual dysfunctions. Despite the pervasive and debilitating impact of CSA on women's lives and their sexuality, no studies to date has looked at the impact of biological changes, as sequela of CSA, on the physiology of female sexual functioning. Understanding the physiological implication of sexual dysfunction in CSA survivors is the first step in developing effective treatments to support this underserved population in developing and maintaining satisfying and functional intimate relationships. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed project will look at the relationship between levels of autonomic activity at rest and heightened activity, and physiological and subjective sexual arousal. Women with CSA and sexual arousal disturbances will be compared to women with CSA and no sexual arousal disturbances, and women without CSA and with no sexual disturbances. Autonomic activity will be manipulated with physical exercise, and assessed through heart rate and norepinephrine levels. Sexual response will be manipulated through exposure to sexual videos and measured with a vaginal photoplethysmograph, self-report questionnaires. [unreadable] [unreadable]